grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaustreich
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: |members = Tim Steinkellner Sheriff Munson (possibly) Joe Richard Hector Dunn |seen = |comics = Issue 1 (cover only) |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X }} A Klaustreich (KLOW-shtrykh; Grimm: KLOW-strysh; Germ. klauen = "steal" + Streich = "prank/trick" or alternatively Germ. "Klau(e)" = "claw" + "Streich" = "stroke") is an alley cat-like Wesen. They are typically known for being jerks in the Wesen community. Appearances Season 1 While out on a romantic getaway with Juliette, Nick encountered a Klaustreich, Tim Steinkellner, who had a Seltenvogel wife named Robin. He had originally seduced her, but started keeping her prisoner, even force feeding her, along with his cousin, Sheriff Munson. They planned to keep her until she produced her Unbezahlbar. Monroe told Nick that in high school, he lost his girlfriend, Molly to a Klaustreich, who then got her pregnant, and she delivered his litter at prom. When she told her parents, they reported him to the police. Enraged the Klaustreich slashed Molly's face before skipping town. It is implied that Monroe killed or severely injured the Klaustreich out of revenge. The event also left him with a hatred for them. After realizing something was wrong, and seeing Robin try to escape, Nick intervened. He tried to save her and got into a fight with Tim, who although strong, proved no match for him. Nick kicked him out of his window, and saved Robin. Nick called Sheriff Munson, unaware that he and Tim were working together. Munson arrived, and together he and Tim went after Nick and Robin. After cutting out the Unbezahlbar, Nick was cornered by Tim and Sheriff Munson. By using the threat of smashing the Unbezahlbar, Nick was able to distract them by throwing the Unbezahlbar in the air. He overpowered the sheriff and chased down Tim, who had caught the falling Unbezalbar. Tim tripped, causing the Unbezahlbar to fly up into a tree branch and smash into tiny pieces. The two were arrested by the regional police. Season 3 Alicia, a friend of Juliette, gets into another fight with her husband, Joe, who is a Klaustreich. She leaves to go to Portland and stay with Juliette and Nick to avoid Joe. When Joe notices she is gone he searches for her. He eventually calls Nick and Juliette's number and demands to know if she is at their house. He ends up hanging up when Nick and Juliette won't tell him if Alicia is there. He sits in his car outside Nick and Juliette's Home, and woges in anger. As Alicia is arguing with Nick at his door, Joe sucker punches Nick and attempts to grab hold of Alicia. She resists and runs back towards the kitchen and Juliette. Juliette jumps on Joe's back and starts striking his head until he flips her off, and goes after Alicia. Juliette next uses a frying pan to hit him, which causes him to woge. Juliette says she is unimpressed and kicks him. Alicia then joins in striking him. When a recovered Nick, holding his gun arrives, Joe realizes that Nick is a Grimm, and surrenders. Characteristics When Klaustreich woge they gain piercing jade green eyes, outward pointed ears, and a feline muzzle that terminates in a pink feline nose. Their bodies are covered in either light grey or brown fur, except their face, which is covered in white fur. Physically, they are quite strong, able to perform cat-like leaps over a distance of several yards, and they can match blows with a Grimm suggesting superhuman strength, however, their strength is still inferior to Grimms. Despite having both razor sharp fangs and claws, Klaustreich prefer to use the latter in combat, which can cause massive damage when combined with their strength. They are also significantly more durable than humans, able to take and quickly recover from suffering incredible force, even to the head. One for example, was able to take multiple strikes to the head with a frying pan, having a vase and jar broken over his head, and being repeatedly assaulted, all of which he took and showed no signs of damage afterwards. Behavior Women often find male Klaustreichs irresistible, but it never ends well for those who fall for them as male Klaustreichs are very possessive and abusive towards their soul-mates. It is very rare for a woman to escape a relationship with a Klaustreich relatively or completely unscathed. It is unknown how they attract women, be it a physiological feature similar to Ziegevolks, or simply pure charisma. It would appear to be charisma however, as a Klaustreichs hold is nowhere near as strong or as permanent as a Ziegevolks. Monroe told Nick that it is a good idea to sleep with one eye open when there's a Klaustreich around, as Klaustreichs are treacherous and highly aggressive. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (By Nick Burkhardt) "The Klaustreich I came in contact with was aggressive, predatory, sadistic, and treacherous." Images Cat wesen.png|Tim Steinkellner woged as Klaustreich. 116-cat.png Tim-Morphed2.png|Tim. 207_-_Klaustreich.png|Klaustreich entry in Grimm Diaries. 309-Joe woged.png 310-promo6.jpg 310-promo12.jpg 319-Klaustreich.png 319 Klaustreich and Lausenschlange.png See also *Grimm Guide profile Category:Feline Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in California Category:Wesen in Oregon